Rock Star
by ChristyLoisGilmore17
Summary: What happen after the Jake and Miley brake up? How does Oliver get involved? Moliver! By the way, this isn't in script form. Thanks for reviewing. Plus this next chapter was made right after I heard Mitchel Musso sing Let's Go for like the 20th time.
1. Chapter 1: What? Oliver, a Rock Star!

_Wow. It feels weird that everyone is looking at me as Miley. Since Jake and I broke up yesterday. Where's Lilly anyways? I could use some of her help here…_

"Hey look it's Harry Miley ex-girlfriend of Jake," said Amber.

_Um…how do I respond to that…now everyone is talking in the hallway…_

"Leave her alone!" said Oliver.

_Oliver, my hero. Wow. Who would of thought I would think that?_

"It's okay Oliver. I'm fine…" I said.

_Then guess what. He told Amber that she is worse than me and that she should "shove off". Then when she and her group leave I kept looking at Oliver like I did when he gave me good advice during the Lilly's boyfriend problem. Then I did something that surprised everyone even Jake…I kissed Oliver! He was even better than Jake. Sweet with passion and yet I could tell that he was surprise and nervous. When I let go, he did an Oliver…okay, he did what he did when I told him that I was Hannah…_

"So you decide to kiss your friend Oliver just after we broke up," said Jake.

"No, I realized that I've liked him before you and I just figured that right now," I said.

"Miley, what's going on?" said Lilly.

"Yeah, sis. What is Oliver doing on the floor?" said my brother Jackson.

"I'll tell you later, but right now I need to help Oliver from the floor," I said.

_Smiling at Oliver I when down to help him up when I said…_ "Are you okay?"

"I think I'm in heaven," said Oliver.

_He's so cute when he faints. Then I grab his hand and pull him up._

"That wasn't a dream, right?" said Oliver.

"I feel so out of loop. Oliver, what's going on?" said Lilly.

_And that's when I said, _"Then this would be a dream too…"

_I kissed him again. This time he is more sure about himself._

"Hey Oken!! I don't want to see you making out with my sister!" said Jackson.

"But Jackson they are so cute together!" said Lilly.

_Soon as we hear that we, Oliver and I, laugh because we remember the conversation about Lilly and her boyfriend before we found out he was cheating on her._

"What's so funny?" said Jackson.

"O, nothing…so you are okay with us, Lilly?" I said.

"Yeah. I knew all along that both of you liked each other," said Lilly.

"Because you are my 'True Friend'…" I said.

_Oliver ends up putting his arm around me like a boyfriend would and I actually liked it. Jackson leaves to his class and gives Oliver the look that says he's watching him. Brothers! Anyways walking into class I hear Oliver mention something about like "Smoken Oken still has it!" and I start laughing then he looks at me worried._

"I'm finally riding that Olly Trolly that I have been hearing about for so long," I said.

_He smiles with relief then starts walking to his seat with very cool walk. Oliver…That's my Oliver! I notice Jake talking to him. It looks like he is saying that Oliver can't handle me and then Oliver responds with…_

"Hey, I think I can handle her, she has been my friend longer than she's has been your girlfriend," said Oliver.

_Go Oliver!! I'm so lucky! You are 'One In A Million'. Then I realize that I said the first thought out loud and I blush. Then I respond with…_

"I think Smoken Oken can handle me…"

_and just when I was going to add some more the teacher told us to be quiet because she was going to start class._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_After school I had a Hannah Montana thing so I wanted to bring Oliver along. Just this time he would not be Oliver, the fan, but he would be Oscar, the boyfriend with blond hair. We got a chance to go the mall already and I found something that wasn't the 'normal' Oliver, but that both Oliver and I liked. He looked incredible. I had a normal concert like I would with Lola, but at the start of the song, "One In A Million" I introduced Oliver as 'Oscar Musso' my new boyfriend that I was dedicating the song to. But right before I let him leave the stage I asked him…_

"Do you want to sing with me the last song?" I said.

"Um…I'm not sure…" said Oliver.

"Don't worry I'll sing with you," I said.

"Alright, Hannah. I'm so in love with you…" said Oliver.

_Did he just say that? Okay. I think he's freaking out more than I am. Reassure him…_

"Oscar, I love you too."

_Wow. I keep saying that, but it works with OUR moments. I never said that to any guy before and I haven't gone on a date with Oliver yet._

"So…what song will we be singing?" said Oliver.

"How about 'You and Me Together'?" I said.

"Okay…" said Oliver.

"You will do fine. You stood by me and I'm going to keep standing by you…I'm going to sing "One In A Million" then you can come onto the stage again," I said.

"Okay. Good luck, Hannah!" said Oliver.

(Hannah Starts singing)

**VERSE 1**  
How did I get here? I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice or rationalize – cuz somehow I knew  
That there was - more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
but I figured it's too good to be true

**B SECTION**  
I said pinch me, where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

**CHORUS**  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one –  
Can't believe it - you're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

**VERSE 2**  
You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you - you come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky –  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

**CHORUS**  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one –  
Can't believe it - you're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

**TURNAROUND**  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky –  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

**CHORUS**  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one –  
Can't believe it - you're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

(Fans cheer)

"Hey, Oscar. Come back onto the stage…" I said, "I'll sing most of it, but you can sing with me in the chorus okay."

"That sounds good. Okay, I'm ready," said Oliver, "for anything."

(Hannah starts singing again)

**Verse 1**  
Looks like we found ourselves  
Up against a wall  
In need of a little help  
But no one wants to call  
After all we've been through  
Do we let our friendship end

You need me and I need you  
No, we will not break  
Never break  
But even if we bend, it's

**CHORUS (Hannah and Oscar)**  
YOU AND ME TOGETHER  
I'M ALWAYS ON YOUR SIDE  
NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE CAN EVER CHANGE IT  
C'MON LET EM TRY  
CAUSE IT'S YOU AND ME TOGETHER NOW

**VERSE 2**  
Anyone can have a day  
When their heart is on their sleeve  
No one wants to see it our way  
Can't agree to disagree  
You'd think it'd be easier  
But it feels like you just can't win  
But somehow we'll make it work  
Cause we deserve it- you know we're worth it  
You can't give up on friends

**CHORUS (Hannah and Oscar)**  
YOU AND ME TOGETHER  
I'M ALWAYS ON YOUR SIDE  
NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE CAN EVER CHANGE IT  
C'MON LET EM TRY  
CAUSE IT'S YOU AND ME TOGETHER NOW…

"Thank you! Goodnight!" _I said to my fans and we left the stage._

"So what did you think?"

"That wasn't too bad. Thanks for not making me do it alone," said Oliver.

"I wouldn't do that. You did great. How about we kiss? I think you diserve it after all I did make you sing," I said.

_Then he kissed me with a flash…No, that was a real flash from a camera. We spread and I see Roxy coming to attack the photographer because he's not supposed to be in this area._

"Roxy, it's okay. Let him take a few pictures then you can 'slowly' take him out," I said…

_I put slowly in quotes to remind her that…_

"Are you going to kiss him again? I would like to have more pictures like that," said the photographer.

"Alright," I said.

_I looked at Oliver then we both kissed and I thought this couldn't be better._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Mr. Musso, Miss Montana the limo is out infront!" said my dad.

_We were still kissing and the photographer stopped taking pictures of us after 3 minutes. I figure it was Roxy._

"Sure, let's go Oscar," I said.

"You didn't tell me that you and Oliver were going out," said my dad.

"That's because we just got together today. So don't worry," I said.

"Do you think he can handle the press?" said my dad.

"I believe so…" I said.

"Hey Hannah, this girl is asking for your autograph…actually most of them are…" said Oliver.

"Okay, Oscar. Hi, what's your name? You are the one that wanted a autograph right?" I said.

"I'm Christy. You are so lucky to have him as your boyfriend. Mine would never sing with me."

"Thanks. I think he would if you asked him. Here's your poster signed," I said while signing.

_Then I kept signing others. I even noticed some of my fans asking for Oscar's autograph. He looks at me as if I need to tell him if he can sign too and I nod. Soon as he signs a poster a interviewer comes by to us._

"Who are you?" says the interviewer.

"Excuse me!" says Oliver.

"She wants to know how you know me, right?" I say.

"Yes. That's exactly what I was going to explain my question," the interviewer said.

_In that moment they started to play my song, "Rock Star" and Oliver starts dancing to it which makes me laugh…_

"I'm glad my dancing is funny to you, Hannah. I'm a friend of Hannah Montana and now her boyfriend too," said Oliver.

"So that means that you know Lola too," said the interviewer.

"Yes. I know Lola," said Oliver.

"We are all good friends," I said.

"Then why is that we haven't seen him before," said the interviewer.

"Because I have been busy making a cd. I'm going to become a rock star and sing with Hannah…" said Oliver.

"Really?!" said the interviewer.

_Oliver then looks at me like 'What did I just do!'. O, no. How do we fix this? Some how, I got Oliver into the limo and I started to calling people on my cell phone._

"Did you figure out what to do, Miles?" said my dad.

_And I tell them…_

"Yeah. Oliver is going to become a rock star, Oscar Musso…"


	2. Chapter 2: How to become a singer!

Chapter 2:

"So that's what happened, Lilly…" I said.

"I can't believe he gets to become a rock star. Now both of my friends are going to be famous," Lilly said.

"Even if Oliver does become famous we will still be your best friend and you are still Lola," I said.

_I hope she doesn't think that Oliver and I would forget about her._

"So when will Oliver start his cd," Lilly said.

"Right away because he just had to say that he was already working on it. Yet I still love him anyways," I said.

_He was so cute last night with the fans…_

"If he is starting so soon then when will you two go out on a date," Lilly said.

_Now she tells me…_

"I really don't know. We have school tomorrow, but at least it's Friday," I said.

"So you haven't asked him," Lilly said.

_Maybe I haven't asked him. I can't believe I asked for a normal guy and I end up making him famous._

"No, but I was meaning to…" I said.

"I'm going to hang up so you can call him," Lilly said.

_No…I don't know what to say to him…Lilly don't leave!! I mean don't hang up!!_

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon," I said.

(End of cell phone call)

(Calls Oliver at 555-0121)

"Hey Miley!" Oliver said.

"Hi Oliver…" I said.

_Like I was thinking about…What do I say?_

"Did you call to say goodnight to your Smoken Oken?" Oliver said.

_He just loves to call himself that…_

"Yeah, but I was wondering when we would have a date," I said.

"I don't know since my big mouth told everyone that I was a real rock star. How are we going to make everyone believe that?" Oliver said.

_I have no idea. Okay I do, but I don't know if it is good._

"I thought to bring in some famous singers that are guys that can help you plus we will do a song together right away so that way it can be a single," I said.

"What? O, you mean like tutors?" Oliver said.

"Yeah, some thing like that…" I said.

"But wouldn't we have to tell them that I'm really not a rock star and do we really have to do rock," Oliver said.

"That's where my connections come in. The ones that will help me are friends and/or I have some kind of blackmail on them. Why do you not want to do rock?" I said.

"Because I like your music…it's pop and a bit of everything…" Oliver said.

_Aw…He wants to do my music…He's so sweet..._

"Okay, I think you will have to take some dance lessons," I said.

"Won't this take time?" Oliver said.

"It usually would but with my connections. I think we can do this," I said.

_I'm not sure if we can do this, but I'm not going to tell him that. Must think positive. I need to tell him that too._

"Think positive, Oliver. Okay? I love you! Goodnight…I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Okay. I'll try. I know, I love you too. Goodnight…" Oliver said.

"Bye, Oliver…" I said, "You know that I'm just as worried about this as you are, but I really believe you can do this."

"I know, Miley. Bye!" Oliver said.

(End of phone call)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Miley! What was the use of braking up with me when you just made Oliver…" Jake said.

"Shh! Don't say that too loud in the hallway. Plus I didn't try to make him famous," I said.

"What are you talk to him for?!" Oliver said _coming by_.

"Well, he does know my secret," I said.

_Why did I do that anyways? O, I thought I really liked him!_

"Well, let's go to drama class," Oliver said.

_Then he just pulls me across the hallway and looks at me…To reassure him I kiss him because I've got to show him that I really like him more than Jake._

"Wow…" Oliver said.

"Hey, you two lovebirds! Are we going to class?" Lilly said.

"Yeah…" _both of us said at the same time._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_After school I take Oliver to the Hannah studio where I practice my songs, even learn my dances, and record my songs. I let Billy Gilman help me out today for one of Oliver's new songs then we will record a song with me then Mrs. Joann Neal will help Oliver on his dance moves. This will be a long night…_

_After Billy works with Oliver for like 3 hours, we start on one of my new songs to sing with him…_

"Hey Billy! How did Oliver do?" I said.

"I'm not really a voice coach, but that wasn't too bad. He said that he has been watching you learn your new songs and that's why he believes it didn't take long," Billy said.

_Here comes Oliver…He looks exhausted…But cute because his hair is ruffled that means he's been worried because that's when he puts his hand through his hair a lot…_

"Oliver, are you okay?" I say.

"Yeah. What's next?" Oliver said.

"Well, you are going to sing with me now…" I said.

"Don't get mad…" my dad said.

_That makes me worried. What's the bad news. He didn't give me a new song or food like he always does. I guess he didn't have time. Which might be worse._

"What's wrong?" I said.

"Nothing big, but Oliver's got to record his new song and the Hannah song too," Dad said.

"Okay…" I said.

"Tonight," Dad said.

"What but we were going to teach Oliver how to dance too! We don't have time to do all three," I said.

_Oliver doesn't look good…I go over to him and hold his hand…I hope that makes him feel better…It makes me feel better._

"We are going to have to," Dad said.

"Alright. Let's go. We are not going to waste time here," I said.

_Then I quickly kiss Oliver before I pull him to the recording part of the studio._

_We work on my song first at least five times before we end up recording it…_

**BIGGER THAN US**

**VERSE**  
I see your face, I look in your eyes  
What you feel is no surprise  
Everyone needs something to believe in

Tell me your dreams and I'll tell you mine  
In our hearts we'll look inside  
And see all the colors of a rainbow  
I know

**CHORUS**  
We all want to believe in love  
We all want to believe in something  
Bigger than just us  
We all want to be a part  
Of the greater picture  
That's hanging in our hearts  
Loves bigger than us

**VERSE**  
I want to see beyond my own little world  
Grab your hand so we can twirl around the galaxy  
See the world with clarity  
Oooo, oooo we have such a long way to go  
But I know were getting a little closer every day

**CHORUS**  
We all want to believe in love  
We all want to believe in something  
Bigger than just us  
We all want to be a part  
Of the greater picture  
That's hanging in our hearts  
Loves bigger than us

**BRIDGE**  
It's bigger than us, it fills the universe, it lights the skies above  
It rescues all our hearts… with love  
Its love, its love, that's bigger than us

_Then we worked on his song which we tried to make it a bit of a mix of my songs and a bit of rock and country. This one took like 2 times because Billy had already worked on it with him. _

**Right Here**

I'll be right here where you need me  
Anytime just keep believing  
And I'll be right here …  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come running  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes, look inside

I'm right here

Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere, I'll be there

I'll be here  
When you need me  
No need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be right here

**CHORUS**

**_Then we go to the dance part of the studio…This is going to exhaust Oliver more than anything tonight…But we really have to do it now so tomorrow we can make the two music videos._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_After an hour, Oliver got this look of devotion that made me realize that he really is the guy for me. I thought what if I dance with him. Maybe that will help…_**

**"Hey, Oliver! Do you want me to dance with you?" I said.**

**"Only if you want to…" Oliver said, "I'm terrible, right?"**

**"No. You're great! Tell him, Joann," I said.**

**"You are doing great for only having three hours of dancing," said Mrs. Neal.**

**_After all the dancing I take him home, I get to the door with him…_**

**"I'm sorry that we can't just have a date…Thanks for working so hard," I said.**

**"We will get a chance soon. Plus I finally know how it feels to be a star…I worked hard for you, Miley. You should know that," Oliver said.**

**_Then right then we looked at each other and went for it…Kissed was so sweet and passion, but yet different than before. So incredible…Then I hear the horn of the limo…That's my dad…_**

**"Bye, Oliver, see you tomorrow…" I said.**

**_Then Oliver said something sweet…_**

**"Yeah, I'll see you in my dreams…"**


	3. Chapter 3 : Let's Go!

AN: I just wanted to tell you I did my best on writing down Mitchel's new song. You will get this when you read this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!

P.S. It's now in Oliver's point-of-view!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know I'm suppose to_ _do that song that Miley chose for me, but I wish I could of done a song that more me and more rock to it. Well, it doesn't hurt to write some lyrics. I must be good writing lyrics since I wrote the "Cheese Jerky" rap for Jackson. Now, that was cool. What should I write the lyrics about…I'm Smoken Oken, I should be able to think of something cool…Everyone likes football…Hey that's it! I'll write about me helping the team win…Let's Go, Smoken Oken!!_

_Wow. This sounds so cool. Now if I can get Miley to help me write the music notes with it. I hope she doesn't get mad at me. Maybe I can call her tonight so we can work on it at night and have it ready for tomorrow for me to sing at Hannah's concert. Let's call, Miley…_

"Hey Miley!" I said.

"Hi Oliver! What's up?" Miley said.

"I've got a proposition to tell you…" I said.

"Is it good?" Miley said.

"I think so…" I said.

"Do you remember the last time you said that?" Miley said.

"Yeah. You and Lilly were handcuffed. Can I just tell you?" I said.

"Sure. You seem nervous," Miley said.

"Because I am,"I said.

"Why would you?"Miley said.

"Because you might get mad" I said.

"Just spit it out already" Miley said.

"I made up a song and I want to use it tomorrow instead of the song you picked," I said.

"But we worked a lot on the other one yesterday," Miley said.

"I know, but I liked this song because it's more me," I said.

"You don't have the music notes, do you?" Miley said.

"No, but I thought you could help me my beautiful incredible girlfriend," I said.

"But its 9 pm, how are we going to finish before the concert and still sleep," Miley said.

"You've done harder things before. Like Hannah stuff during school nights. Plus if we don't get a chance to sleep later than after the concert and signing we can go to sleep because that's all you have," I said.

"We still have to record it and make the music video," Miley said.

"They can video tape the concert and also record it there too," I said.

"Alright, let me talk to daddy about this while you come over and he can help too," Miley said.

"So we are doing my song?" I said.

"Yeah. It better be worth the lost sleep, Oliver" Miley said.

"It will be, Miley. Thanks. I'll be right over" I said.

_I'm so glad she's letting me do my song. I hope we can get it ready before the concert. We can do this. I believe in Miley._

_I'm here at Miley's…Just open that door. I see her with her dad talking…Should I go in. I'm glad I wrote the lyrics on a notepad and I haven't lost them…Come on, Let's Go!_

"Hey Miley. Have I told you that you are the best for helping me out on this song?" I said.

"I think so…" Miley said.

"Let's look at the lyrics, boy, before we decide on anything," her dad said.

_I can't decide if I give my lyrics to my girlfriend or to my girlfriend's dad…I think she just noticed my problem…I hope._

"Oliver, you can give it to him. Then I can look at it," Miley said.

"Alright," I said.

_I hand it over to Mr. Stewart and he starts looking at it then the phone rings.._

"I'll get it," Miley said.

(phone call)

"Hi Miley" Lilly said.

"Hi Lilly" Miley said.

"What's going on?" Lilly said.

"Well, Oliver wrote his own song and he wants to do it instead of the one we already did," Miley said.

"Wow. Are you mad?" Lilly said.

"No. That's what Oliver thought I would react," Miley said.

"O, that's good. Have you read it already? Does it also have music or is it just lyrics," Lilly said.

"It's just lyrics so my dad and I have to help him put that in…" Miley said.

"Hey Lilly!" Jackson said.

"Jackson! Have you been listening in?"Miley said.

"Maybe…" Jackson said.

"Why?" Miley said.

"Well, I heard the phone ring and I picked it up and noticed it was Lilly. And I wanted to talk to her, " Jackson said.

"Why do you want to talk to my best friend?"Miley said.

"That's not your business…" Jackson said.

"And listening to my phone call is?" Miley said.

"Yeah because I want to talk to her,"Jackson said.

"Alright. I got to go anyways, Lilly. I'll try to talk to you tomorrow. You can have the phone now, Jackson. Bye, Lilly," Miley said.

"Bye Miley…Hey Jackson…" Lilly said.

(end of Miley's call)

"So daddy what do you think?" Miley said.

"It's okay, but Oliver what you are you thinking it's going to sound like because repeats a lot," her dad said.

"It's a bit like a rap…I'll show you," Oliver saidd.

_I sing it how I had it in my head…_

"That really does sound great Oliver. What do you think dad?" Miley said.

"It sounds better then looking at just the lyrics. Now let's help him with writing the music down" her dad said.

"Alright," I said.

"That's what we were planning for. I hope we can do this," Miley said.

"I believe in you, Miley," I said.

"Thanks, Oliver," Miley said.

_Then we start working on how to put what I just sang onto paper. Even Miley's dad calls some people up to help us in the morning for the extra voices and the dancers. We worked on it for 6 hours and I think we are done. I say goodbye to Miley and I kiss her but her dad stops us before we could kiss more. Everyone goes to bed very tired._

_I've worked with the dancers and now we are going to perform it again but with me singing it before everyone comes in. It's not that bad. Here comes Miley as Hannah. Did I remind you that I'm dressed right now as Oscar Musso? Well, I am._

"Hey, Oliver, how are you doing?" Miley said.

"Okay…You said before that I've got to think positive…" I said.

"Yeah. You will do just fine. You are going to have to sing first though. I couldn't change that. My dad thinks its better that way…" Miley said.

"That's fine. I love the song. I'm just nervous," I said.

"Don't worry. I'm going to be right next to the stage and even be on the stage for that one moment…Talk to you soon. We are starting," Miley said.

_Every fan is in the stadium now and I'm about to do my song. Miley comes up and pats my shoulder then she gets on stage._

"Hey everyone. I hope you can't wait till I perform because my boyfriend is going to do his first single here today,"

(Fans scream)

"Okay here is my boyfriend, Oscar Musso with his cool orignal song!" Hannah said.

_I walk onto the stage. I'm Smoken Oken and I can do this. Let's go!!_

Are you guys ready?

Let's Go

Let's Go

Let's Go

Everybody in the place let's come on we got the ball let's take it home

We're so close We got it all

I've got a competition on this microphone

Just give me the ball and I'll take it home

They can't catch me because they are too slow

You are know every time I hit the field I feel like I'm on a show

No one can mess with me because I'm a pro

Everybody get on your feet

Let's Go

Let's Go

Let's Go

Everybody in the place let's come on we got the ball let's take it home

(fans scream)

Let's Go

Let's Go

Let's Go

Everybody in the place let's come on we got the ball let's take it home

The crowd is going wild and I can't help notice but I got to keep playing got to stay focus

All the cheerleaders are looking at me I just told you girls that I've got to concentrate

Hold up

Wait

The referee just blowed the whistle

(Hannah comes out and Oscar looks at her for this moment) (fans scream)

Hey there's a girl in the front row I got to get to

Hey here's my number and my name

We should hang, but first I've got to get into the game (Hannah air kisses him and leaves the stage)

Let's go

Let's Go

Let's Go

Everybody in the place let's come on we got the ball let's take it home

Let's go

Let's Go

Let's Go

Everybody in the place let's come on we got the ball let's take it home

Let's go

Let's Go

Let's Go

Everybody in the place let's come on we got the ball let's take it home

Should I fake right and take it left or should I just stop and let the other team catch a breath

Because it's a little too easy

Yet I can't stop now because my team needs me Believes me

A few steps in the game on top my status can't change

Now I know you having fun

Stand up Watch close

Let me show you how it's done

(fans scream)

Let's Go

Let's Go

Let's Go

Everybody in the place let's come on we got the ball let's take it home

Let's Go

Let's Go

Let's Go

Everybody in the place let's come on we got the ball let's take it home

Put your hands up

And if you really feel it stand up, stand up, stand up

(fans stand up and put their hands up)

Put your hands up

And if you really feel it stand up, stand up, stand up

Let's Go

Let's Go

Let's Go

Everybody in the place let's come on we got the ball let's take it home

Let's Go

Let's Go

Let's Go

Everybody in the place let's come on we got the ball let's take it home

Let's Go

Let's Go

Let's Go

Everybody in the place let's come on we got the ball let's take it home

Let's Go

Let's Go

Let's Go

Everybody in the place let's come on we got the ball let's take it home

(Hannah comes back)

"So fans what did you think?" Hannah says.

(fans scream and cheer "Go Oscar! Go Oscar!")

"That's great because he's going to have a cd that will be coming out soon and I'll be singing with him on it too. Now I'm going to sing,"

_Just when I was about to leave she kisses me. It's so incredible. I can't believe I'm with Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus. This is the best of both worlds…Now I know how she feels._

**VERSE 1**  
Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra  
Time in the morning  
Dress to impress you

**PRE 1**  
Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this  
Sad you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say

**CHORUS 1**  
I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star

**VERSE 2**  
Sometimes I wish when the phone rings  
That it would be you  
Saying let's hang out  
Then you confess  
That there's something special between us  
Why don't we find out

**PRE 2**  
But you don't know me  
Guess you don't need me  
Sad you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say

**CHORUS**  
I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a…

**BRIDGE**  
…rock star  
If you only knew the real me  
I might even be a rock star  
I'm telling you that we are meant to be  
Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see  
That I really am a rock star

**CHORUS**  
I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star…

"Thanks everyone! I love you all!!" Hannah said.

_Wow. She's just so perfect. I can't believe she loves me. And singing that song I wrote was just incredible._


End file.
